Forum:Elite 4
Missingno. Master's winning strategy Your team should consist of the following, all of them if not level 100 then at least level 96: 2 Lapras, both of them knowing Surf, Thunderbolt, and Ice Beam; Mew, knowing Psychic, Thunderbolt, and Ice Beam; Gengar, knowing Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, and Psychic (Giga Drain is optional but works very well as a fourth move); Weezing, knowing Clear Smog, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Dark Pulse; and Dragonite, knowing Thunderbolt and Dragon Claw. For Lorelei, the two Lapras will be your main means of attack. Set everything to Thunderbolt, except Weezing- set it to use Clear Smog. You'll see why. Use everything you have against the Slowbro, but bear in mind that their attack freezes all non-Ice-types, so you'll need to frequently click on the other four to defrost them. When Dewgong comes into play, have Weezing at the ready. Clear Smog will wipe out the Speed boost, and from there, the rest of your team using Thunderbolt will suffice. Don't be tempted to use Bulldoze; I can speak from experience when I say that it simply doesn't slow them down enough. When you have to deal with Lapras, just Thunderbolt will do, but this is the point where you might want to switch Gengar over to Giga Drain, as Lapras's Hail harms all non-Ice-types. Quickly. MAKE SURE TO KEEP WEEZING ALIVE OR YOU HAVE NO CHANCE! Jynx requires that you switch the Lapras to either Thunderbolt or Surf, Mew to Thunderbolt, Gengar to Shadow Ball, and maybe Weezing to Dark Pulse. Just be sure you're ready for the upcoming Dewgong- that's why keeping Weezing alive is important, because without Clear Smog, everything will move far too quickly to be KO'd. Which is bad. Koga is rather easy. Muk is not your top priority; as with the Giant Muk in Fuschia Gym, these won't take candies. Mercifully, though they use Muk's Gas, the move for some reason won't do much damage at all. Gengar and Weezing are your main attackers here. Have Gengar set to Psychic, and Weezing to Dark Pulse. Mew's Psychic will also be helpful. Focus on the small Pokémon and let the giant Muk go about their business. They'll leave if not KO'd. Bruno is also easy. Let Gengar and Mew Psychic the Fighting-types, and let the Lapras Surf the Onix. It's honestly that easy. Lance... Now it gets a tad tricky. You'll want to keep Lapras and Mew set on Ice Beam for everything but the Charizard, for which you want Thunderbolt (NOT Surf, as Sunny Day is in effect at that point). Have Weezing use Dark Pulse, Dragonite use Dragon Claw on the Dragon-types and Thunderbolt on the rest, and Gengar just use Thunderbolt (switching to Shadow Ball or Psychic for the Dragon-types). The level makes you switch attacks a tad often, but if you can keep up, it's honestly a piece of cake. Another strategy I used 5 Legendary Birds (2 Zapdos, 2 Articunos and 1 Moltres) and an Aerodactyl knowing Roar (and some other moves too, obviously), all level 100 Pokémon. I only really needed the Aerodactyl for the first part, to deal with the speed-enhancing slippery floor. My Zapdos used Thunder most of the time. When you're fighting Koga it might be best to switch to Discharge, to get rid of the multiple enemies in no time. It might be best to let them have a non-electric move too, so they can attack Bruno's Onix and Lance's Aerodactyl, though with 2 Articunos, one using Blizzard and one using Ice Beam, they'll be toast in a matter of seconds anyway. And they'll be even more toast if you add a Moltres with Fire Blast to that equation. When fighting Lance, it might be best to change Moltres's move to Giga Impact, because many of Lance's Pokémon are resistant to fire. Besides that, I hardly ever had to change my Pokémon's move. All I really had to do was move my Pokémon to where the enemies were appearing. Now, I'm pretty sure you can pull this off with other high level Pokémon with good stats that know similar moves. The only part that's a bit tricky is when you fight Lorelei. Make sure you un-freeze your Pokémon and use Aerodactyl (or any other Pokémon that knows Roar) to make any Pokémon that's about to escape turn around. Keep it in its Pokéball until you have to use it so you don't have to worry about it getting frozen. This Is A Very Good Strategy Use 1 Zapdos, 5 Magneton with Thunder, Rain Dance, and Discharge (for Koga) and Venusaur ( use only solar beam). Be always sure to make It rain ( rain dance), It'll make Thunder 100% accurate. For Lorelei use only thunder and rain dance ( thunder will prevent ice pokemon to slip fast). For Koga use only discharge and rain dance. Don't worry about the Muks, they cannot take candies ( just avoid getting your pokemon too close to them or they will be poisoned), kill the other pokemon. For Bruno use only thunder and rain dance (you can easily kill both the fighting pokemon and the Onix). For Lance use the same strategy mentioned above. In order to beat them all use 100 level pokemon. Helpful Tip Have you team at level 99 and blinking red (just about to level up) but do not level them up till they are low on health. It is a free max potion Strategy for New Elite 4 (Lance not tested) Ingredients: Zapdos (or any Light Screener, Discharger, Flying-Type mover and Thunder user in one moveset) Snorlax (Rain Dance, Yawn, -anything-, Crunch. Rain Dance will be ESPECIALLY useful here.) Lapras (Ice Beam, Solarbeam, Hydro Pump and Psychic) Vaporeon (Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Roar, Helping Hand. MAN this is useful.) Exeggutor (Worry Seed, Psychic, Reflect, Solarbeam. Worry Seed is WONDERFUL for Koga's Venonats.) Gengar (Rest, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Psychic. Great for Koga.) For Lorelei, you should use a gang-up tactic. Imagine a 2x3 square of Pokemon, except your Roarer (Vaporeon) will be pushed back by one square. Thunderers are in the front, Solarbeam in the second front, and Snorlax at the back to support with Rain Dance to make sure the Thunder surely STRIKES. Same gang-up for every Pokemon in this battle. Rain Dance is also very nice to counter Lapras's Hail. Koga is a big problem if you did not pack Worry Seed. The Zapdos should be set with Discharge, to zap the Zubats into oblivion (I think Koga adopted the Zubats to help them get revenge, it sure worked). Gengar is used to fight the Venonats, where Exeggutor comes in with a Worry Seed to immunize Gengar from sleep. If you move Gengar, just put Exeggutor back to Worry Seed. Gengar is a main attacker, where you attack Weezing, Koffing and Grimer. Don't worry about Golbat and Venomoth; they're too low in quantity to do anything. Bruno... This is when you may get your butt kicked and I'll be holding a funeral for your Pokemon. Instead of the gang-up (DO NOT), send out Vaporeon and Exeggutor. Vaporeon helps with Helping Hand, then Roar. You place Vaporeon one square away (horizantally). Exeggutor is for Reflect, and that will be oh so helpful. He goes anywhere not in the Hitmonchan Zone. Send out Lapras for when Ice Punch comes. Up next is Lapras again (when Reflect will be God). Zapdos will Drill Peck the next guy with proper support. For Mah Punch, send out Gengar. He does not need Reflect due to immunity, but Helping Hand will be a blessing. Same for Hitmonlee and Machamp. Vaporeon can make an attack debut with Hydro Pump on Onix. Gengar for the Mach Punching Hitmonchan. After this, he'll send out the same Pokemon in the same pattern. Yawn helps too. But remove Snorlax after the first yawn, Roar will do fine after. Lance... I have not tested this yet, due to my mess ups on Bruno. I've gone through the first part of Bruno, so I think I messed up. But all I can say is this: Gyarados will literally annihilate your digital BUTT. However, if you do the same with Bruno... For Dragonair, use Lapras, and Yawn is advised. Ice Beam with Lapras of course. Zapdos NEEDS Light Screen, or he'll die in seconds. Yawn will help too, I killed Gyarados with this... Dragonite will require Ice, and so on with Aerodactyl. Charizard will need Zapdos. Woop. Reflect and Light Screen should be called God Shield, cause OH MY GOD it's useful. I think this strategy will work, but after the first dragonair got killed, you must use sunny day (teach it to Snorlax). The surf of Gyarados will be much weaker. (Zapdos must use thunderbolt instead). When the second dragonair uses his sunny day. you must use rain dance to weaken the flamethrowers of Charizard.